Sadness and Madness
by Yellowskirts
Summary: Effy and Emily have been friends through every twist of their lives, but what happens when it's getting too much for them? Rated M for adult content. I'm shit with summarys but give it a try.Obviously Naomily and Freffy.


**This is the firs fanfic I decide to post, give it a try and I'll seriously thank everyone that takes the time to review it. It's partially based on my bestfriend and mine experience, rated M for explicit content and adult themes, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, but I write fics about it.  
**

Chapter 1: Hand in hand.

A knock on the door made her drag herself from under the bed, she crawled untill she reached her bedroom door and got up when she reached the stairs, she slowly climbed down and opend the door to reveal Emily standing in front of her with a back pack and a tear strained face.

"Do you mind if I stay for a bit, I need it"

She opened the door wide and climbed upstairs, Emily sat on the side of the bed while she searched for a packet of cigarrettes and a plastic vodka bottle she had saved somewhere in the closet.

Emily wiped a few tears that clinged in the corner of her eyes as she sipped from the bottle, Effy sparked a cigarrette between her lips and sat next to her with theire hands barely touching.

"I might need to stay for more than a couple of days, mum's kicked me out for good." She pressed her lips into a thin line to keep the tears from falling and instead took the cig from Effy's lips, inhaling calming breaths of nicotine untill Effy got up.

"I'll take a shower, you can use the bathroom in my parent's room, they aren't home, let's get out of here."

Effy stripped of her shirt and knickers and jumped into the hot water, it slid through her smooth skin and burnt on the scars, she bit her lip and took a razor blade from under the shampoo, sliding it easily against her inner tights, the skin broke easily and blood ran down her leg, she wiped the forming tears from her eyes and tried to concentrate on Emily, she had to cling on to helping Ems so that she could forget her own pain, the pain on her tight was excruciating, it burnt like a bitch, she finished showering as quickly as she could and wrapped herself in a towel, pressing a paper towel against the wound, the blood rapidly soaking the paper, she tossed it in the floor and spilled some alcohol over the wound, she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming, the tears fell freely as she blew towards the still bleeding wound to stop the burning.

The door opened slowly, Emily knelt infront of her and pressed a towel against her leg , as soon as the blood stopped she looked Effy in the eye, she was the only person Effy knew, apart from Tony who could hold her glare without flinching, not even her own mother could bear it. She felt Emily's arms wrap around her small body and she reciprocated the hug.

Eventually they managed to drag themselves from the bathroom towards the bed, and slowly changed into clean clothes, doing theire hair and make-up before leaving the house.

One plus of having Effy Stonem as her best friend was that Emily never had to line up at clubs, Effy was the kind of person people wanted in their stablishment, so she followed Effy into a club and watched her as she got them a couple of drinks.

"Fancy getting shit-faced?" Effy smirked, pulling a couple of pills out of her leather jacket's pocket.

Emily didn't answer, she merely took a pill from Effy's fingers and swallowe hard, she watched Effy do the same as she got up and danced her way through the crowd. She finished her drink quickly and followed Effy, she raised her arms to the sky as she let the beat take over her, her hips swaying easily from side to side, she spotted Effy for the las time that night dancing between a couple of blokes with a beer in her hand and she closed her eyes, she felt arms closing around her waist, female arms, so she kept dancing with a smile plastered on her face, she turned around to face the girl, she was fit, tall and had dazzling green eyes, she felt her lips travel up her neck and her hands swimming to the small of her back, she kissed the girl hungrily, sexualy, to leave no doubt upon how this would end, and she felt her grap against her tit, rubbing her thumbs hard against her nipple, she bit the girls lip before pulling away and dragging her over to the bathroom, there she took control of her lips again, pulling her top out of her and pushing her knee against the girl's cunt, she took her hard against the door and licked her fingers when it was over, after the girl had returned the favour she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a whisky bottle from a lonely table, she started drinking fast, while she danced between the bodies that embraced her into a sole mass of wasted youth, she spun, swayed hips, spilled her drink and fell hard to the floor when her vision was too blurry to even keep her eyes open, she turned to her side and threw up untill she felt an arm pulling hard on hers, she shook her head to try to focus on the face in fronto of her and finally recognized Effy.

It was hard trying to get Emily to her feet, specially because Effy was almost as drunk as her and because her fragile form could never manage to lift Emilys small but muscular body, she kept pushing her sides for another fifteen minutes but Emily couldn't respond, she was too wasted to understand and kept throwing up every time she seemed to gather enough strenght to get to her feet.

Effy was tensing up rather quickly, she was starting to think they'd spend the rest of the night there waiting for Em to sober up, untill she felt a warm hand resting on her shoulder, she rose her face and turned towards the face attatched to the hand.

A boy knelt beside her, he had caramel skin and glorious dark brown eyes, he smiled at her and slid a careful arm around Emily's waist, lifting her up easily.

"Where to now?"

Effy smirked and rose to her feet, walking through the crowd and towards a couch where they dropped Emily next to a couple of guys and a couple of blond girls.

"This are Cook, JJ, Lara and Naomi, I'm Freddy by the way"

"Effy" She sat next between the girls, Freddy right in front of her.

"Oy, this girl can drink!" Cook's howling laughter fell into place as he pointed towards Emily's pettite frame over the couch.

"She could probably use a shower though" The girl who had identified as Naomi said while glaring at her vomited covered shirt.

After a few drags of the fattest spliff she'd ever seen Effy was feeling quite light headed, her brain no longer thiking about the pain on her tight and the shit that was going on with her life. Every now and then she catched Freddy's eyes traveling through her tits and her legs and she liked it, she kept sipping from her cocktail as she chatted animatedly with Cook and Naomi untill Emily stirred and started to get up, slightly more sober.

"Eff, help me to the bathroom?" She mumbled in her husky voice as Effy helped her up and through the crowd.

"My head's about to burst" She grabbed fistfulls of hair and closed her eyes tight as Effy closed the door.

She sprint her face with cold water and used a paper towel to wipe the vomit of her clothes before re-doing her make-up and going back to the couch.

"So, Emily, is it?" She sat next to one of the blond girls and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout the mess, you are"

"I'm Naomi" Emily's smile grew wider on her face, she kept a conversation flowing easily with everyone at the table, in spite of focusing more on her.

"You go to Roundview then, how is it that we hadn't met?"

"We'd seen you before, but never really talked, Effy is kind of a legend there and well you're kind of noticeable to with the twin thing" Lara said with a shy smile, while JJ wrapped his arms arround her.

She bit her lip to fake a smile," the twin thing" made her miss her sister even if they'd see each other at school. She felt Effy's hand closing around hers and she took a drag from the spliff Naomi handed her.

"We should go, will see you around at school"Effy stood up speaking with her eyes fixed on Freddy as she dragged Emily out of the club, Emily looked back for the last time to see Naomi waving them goodbye with her cig.

They walked out of the place hand in hand and Emily let a tear slide freely as they reached Effy's house, she could hear Effy's mum having sex somewhere upstairs and turned to face her friend ho had froze in place grindding her nails into her tights, she reached for Effy's hand and felt her gasp before heading for the stairs. They climbed slowly and Effy shut the door behind them, she pulled the duved and tossed Pato in it, as both of them slid off theire clothes, she fetched her pill jars and took her antidepressants and her sleep pills, before giving Emily some paracetamol for her headache.

**Sorry if it's too short or too bad, please review your opinions and excuse my spelling, but English isn't my mother language, I'm just a girl with a lot of ideas.**


End file.
